Alien for Christmas
Alien for Christmas is the second episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It first aired in December of 2015. Reception is yet to be received. Plot The transcript for this episode can be found here. The episode begins with Jerry hopping out of bed, and turning on a CD, playing an I Fight Dragons cover of Alien for Christmas. He goes downstairs to see Jess, who appears to be unhappy, as always. She informs him of someone wanting to join, by the name of Kirsti Jones. When asked, Jerry is unsure. Jess brings Kirsti in and she seems rather determined to Jerry. After hearing what she had to say, Jerry accepted and allowed her to join The Other Heroes. Kirsti, feeling pleasured, tries to get to work instantly. However, there isn't much happening in Anaheim at the time, so Nick decides to host a party at his house. As the group joins together, Blaze gets hints of Kirsti being an alien, but is unsure. She gets more suspicious, until Nina tells her to lighten up and she pauses the thought. Nikolai decides to go and talk to Kirsti, to see what she's like. She does confess that she is an alien to him. Surprised, Nikolai tries to keep it secret. Blaze appears to hide herself behind a door, uncovering a watch underneath her jacket. She labelled it "Generic Spy Watch #37281", and a hologram of a leader of a spy agency came up. He asks her what she's doing and she replies with saying that she'll have to take a break while with The Other Heroes. The leader says she can't take a break, to which she just says: "Shut the fuck up, I can do what I want, when I want." She turns the hologram off, and turns around to see Nina stood in the doorway, looking at her with a kind of "I knew it" look. As per Nikolai with Kirsti, Nina is told by Blaze to stay quiet about her secret. As Nina leaves the room, Blaze pulls out a device that can read people's brainwaves, and notices that Nina's brainwaves showed some sort of beast inside of Nina. Puzzled, Blaze decides to investigate. Unaware of any of this, Jess is actually in a good mood, for a change. She manages to avoid flipping out. But, predictably, she ends up being enraged. Unsure, Jerry goes and asks her what's wrong. However, there isn't anything around that could possibly have annoyed her. He then discovers that she has an unusual thing in her brain which triggers short episodes of anger. Weirded out by this, he decides to investigate what Jess's emotions are like. Nikolai runs into Nina, and almost instantly they manage to telepathically tell each other what they were told by Kirsti and Blaze respectively. Nikolai notices at some point that he's talking out loud, and Jess overhears the words "Kirsti" and "alien". She starts to get angry, with Nikolai realising a red colour in Jess's eyes. Having a sense of what's next, Nina pins Jess down so she doesn't explode. Luckily, she doesn't and the party carries on. Blaze analyses what she got from Nina's brainwaves, and concludes that Nina can transform into a beast, but is uncertain what kind of beast, and how she can transform. In the stinger, Blaze is seen dropping her spy watch in a trash can, and pulling a poster out saying "Agents Wanted", posting it on a bulletin board in her school and still questioning Nina's brainwaves, and walking away. Then, a group of 6 people are shown, possibly hinting at the next episode. Quotes TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2016